my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei English
, Rasshu) |birthday= 1 Jul |age= 17 |gender= Male |height= 6 feet. 1 inch. (185cm.) |weight= 181 lbs. |hair= Yellow |eye= Yellow |bloodtype= O+ |quirk= Adrenaline Rush |status=Alive |family= Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |birthplace= London, England |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |entrance exam= Passed on 1st Attempt |quirk apprehension= ... |class grades= A- |debut= ... |voice= }} Rei English (レイイングリッシュ, Rei Ingurisshu) is a second-year high school student undertaking the Hero Course in U.A’s Class 2-A, steadily working towards his dream of being at the helm of an international hero agency, albeit through the medium of becoming a professional hero. Somewhat known by his self-dubbed hero name: Adrenaline Hero: Rush (アドレナリンのヒーロー: , Adorenarin Hīro: Rasshu), Rei is undoubtedly the owner of an adrenaline-manipulation Emitter Quirk titled Adrenaline Rush, granting him the ability to actively dictate the rate of which his adrenal glands are producing epinephrine hormones, put simply, an adrenaline rush can be induced in any situation without the need of a catalyst. Coincidentally, his surname happens to be the same as his nationality, as he hails from the bustling and multicultural capital of England: London. As a young kid born and raised in the south of the city, Rei’s frame of mind was exposed and relatively corrupted by criminal activity and the infamous “Postcode Wars” from an early age, and by the age of nine, he had already associated with a gang of Quirk-users and subsequently learnt how to handle knives. However, due to a sharp decline in the British economy as a result of certain political decisions, the location of work for his father was transferred overseas to Japan. Without a say in the matter, it was the age of twelve that Rei, along with his parents, was forced to immigrate to Japan where they have remained ever since and have been able to enjoy a new style of life. With the negative influences ceasing to exist in the also bustling capital of Japan, Rei has reformed himself with a valuable aspiration to follow, successfully landing himself into one of the nation’s most prestigious schools for the cultivation of heroes and heroines via the entrance exam. Appearance As it happens, Rei was a distinguishable figure even before his move to Asia and consequently causing him to be easily remembered, his appearance at the least anyway. In line with the stereotype of Europeans often being tall individuals, it is no surprise to see Rei among the group of the taller students of his class, standing at around 6 feet. 1 inch. (185cm.). His height, put together with a lean and toned body (a by-product of his Quirk which regularly enhances his metabolism) gives him the outwards demeanour of a lanky person, especially when wholly clothed. Because of this, he is presumed to be incapable of having little to no physical capabilities, a walking twig in other words. Be that as it may, contrary to his non-muscular looks, he has boasted great displays of strength and durability on many occasions during his time at the academy, regardless of whether his Quirk is activated or not. Additionally, his hair and his eyes own the same unnatural-looking lemon-hue — the result of a harmless mutation developed during pregnancy as a consequence of his mother’s Quirk — matched with a fair-skinned complexion and a blessed skin, liberated of any scars or outbreaks of acne and the sort whilst paying little to no attention to his skincare, even during puberty. This immunity to blemishes gifts him a face that would usually belong to people much younger than him, and as he’s rarely seen without a pleasant expression, he always manages to radiate a rather approachable air that draws people to him. Typically, Rei can be pictured in name-branded clothing and footwear outside the U.A school grounds, as a teenager with a social life heavily incorporating social media, he is in tandem with the current fashion trends taking place. The trends tend to have a common layout, it’s an outfit that consists of; a plain, one-colour, scoop-neck T-shirt twinned with tracksuit bottoms of a similar shade (slightly large in length to avoid the dreaded jackup look), the second layer consists only of a hoodie of any preferred colour, and the attire is completed with a flashy set of trainers, most often vivid in colour. Inside the school premises, Rei generally adheres to the strict school policy, donning the usual grey-buttoned blazer that wraps around the white, short-sleeved polo shirt and red tie. As a preventative measure to keep his trousers from slipping down his waist and to show off, he sports a generic brown belt. Having said that, he likes leaving his blazer unbuttoned or removing the garment whole and thus unintentionally exhibiting the belt, leading many to believe he only owns the one. For a further amount of leisure, Rei opts to wear trainers over the favoured beige or black boots his peers use instead. Rei’s hero costume draws its inspiration from a plethora of American comic book characters seeing as Rei is fond of the comics drawn on that side of the world. Resultantly, the outfit was designed prioritising its image in mind over the effectiveness of aiding his Quirk. Concealing his face under a thin and skin-tight, blood-red and ink-black mask, he dresses himself into a hooded jumpsuit tinted vibrant yellow bordering gold and knee high boots, decorated with four yellow diamonds vertically descending near to the bottom of the shoe. His forearms all the way down to his knuckles are wrapped in a white tape, allowing his fingers to only be protected by a pair of gloves that share the same colour of red as showcased on his mask. He completes his hero costume with four black bands attached to his limbs, the bands, which are simply there for the image rather than having an actual use. Due to his experiences in the field from previous internship courses and simulations in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Rei has been prompted to the make some additions to the attire. These additions consist of a jet black chestplate with red shoulders whilst its ends are restricted from flapping around excessively because of a red sash tied to his waist, acting as a sort of makeshift belt in a sense. The chestplate is made of a synthetic material that when woven together tightly, it becomes hard to penetrate, thus making it stab-resistant. A straightforward countermeasure put into action to hinder the dangers of knives, a commonplace weapon among the villains of Tokyo as firearms are harder to purchase without underworld affiliations. Upon realising his body can not only influence the production of adrenaline, but also capable of handling large quantities of the hormone without noticeable drawbacks, he carries around Epipens on his person, which can act as a secondary source of energy to him and can be used to help allies and injured civilians for aid when the situations beckons it. File:ReiAnnoyed.jpg|Casual Attire File:ReiBlazerOff.jpg|School Uniform File:ReiHeroCostume.jpg|Hero Costume Personality Essentially living his life on the internet, Rei has rarely suffered a social disconnect, and even when it has happened, it wasn’t sustained for a long period of time.His countless hours spent on messaging services and social media services on his various devices have refined his communications skills and solidified his ability to form relationships with others. These skills have inevitably translated over into the real world and have become incredibly useful for him, gifting him the vibe of an outgoing and socially confident individual. As if to draw attention away from his own emotions, Rei hides behind the guise of a beaming smile to avoid the hassle of being consoled by his peers when downhearted, and instead offers solace to those actively open with their feelings. In the classroom, Rei is placed high in the ranks of the most talkative members in the class, rarely managing the feat of staying quiet during a lesson and of course, earning many punishments to his name for disturbing the flow of the class on many occasions, however, he doesn’t wish to be identified as the class clown or a hindrance either for that matter, he simply wants to interact with his classmates to quell his boredom during lessons. But there are some flaws so to speak that are a direct cause of gaining social skills through a screen; his filter doesn’t exist, or more accurately, he never had the chance to develop one properly. Because of this, Rei, although honest, has a sharp-tongue to go with his honesty and is mostly incapable of sugarcoating feedback, leading to misinterpretations and potential squabbles. His honesty also affects his drive in certain circumstances, his previous affiliation with a gang led to him witnessing the death of his former comrades many-a-time thus forging a psychology that forfeits a situation hastily at times as opposed to the stubborn, unyielding hero mentality others possess, though on occasion, his hastiness saves him from even greater danger. Furthermore, he is constantly reprimanded for not knowing when to let up, especially when insulting someone initially as a joke, belittling them to a point where it easily turns ugly. Indeed, the main factor of this is his lack of a filter, but despite that, an underlying alternative cause of his ceaseless episodes of disrespectful remarks are triggered from an inferiority complex spawned from entering a class concentrated of amazing Quirk-users. He seems to find peace and reassurance in portraying others as inferior to himself but he is trying to change this somewhat poisonous trait of his, in order to spare those who may get offended from his outbursts. Referring back to the aforementioned hastiness of Rei, his swiftness to surrender is not to be mistaken as an unwilling attitude towards violence, or any other heart-racing event for that matter, in fact, those events are where Rei can express himself the most. Not only does it create the ideal situation for the utilisation of his Quirk, he is the embodiment of what the masses would call an “adrenaline junky”; he lives for the most tense and nerve-wracking of occurrences and can be pictured with a wide smile, grin or smirk when in them, though occasionally, his thirst for a fight or flight response can get the better of him and his inclination to concede, affecting his ability to make informed decisions and promoting a more reckless course of action. On a more positive note, this reduces the chance of him freezing up when coming across a villain, relishing the opportunity to potentially put his life on the line. This is also the reason why he enjoys sports so heavily as it can deliver the same feeling without the dangers. Outside of hero duties, Rei is also known to be panicky, controlling his stress levels one of his more noticeable difficulties. When alone, he is very liable to suffer from multiple breakdowns, this holds even more true when written examinations edge closer, yet he refuses to help his case, preferring to entertain himself with comics, games, sports, social media — anything to distract himself from revising — and cramming everything into a late-night study session the day before the test that runs over onto the day of the tests, he’s often scolded and mocked by other peers when seen revising just minutes before the exams. History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Adrenaline Rush (アドレナリンラッシュ Adorenarin Rasshu): Rei's Emitter Quirk heeds by the name it has been given. The Quirk bestows Rei the power to alter the speed at which adrenaline in his body is prepared and absorbed into the bloodstream, empowering Rei with surges of adrenaline at will. Additionally, in order to cope with the elevated speed at which adrenaline is being created, Rei's body can take up to three times the quantity the average person could deal with without repercussions, an adaptation that Rei only discovered during his first year at U.A whilst in a "Special Move Development Lesson". Aside from its main purpose, it goes without saying that the Quirk instigates the effects present throughout the course of an adrenaline rush, with his quirk activated, Rei undergoes a notable swell in his physical prowess and an enhanced pain threshold. Due to the simplicity of the ability, Rei has already begun to enclose on its full potential, much to his acknowledgement and discontent, however, he adamantly refuses to turn towards genetic modification in hopes of improving his Quirk. *'Adrenaline Overdose' ( のアドレナリン, Adorenarin Obādosu): Rei's trump card and the answer he came up with as a special move. For a limited period of one minute, Rei surpasses the boundaries placed on his quirk by his body, in other words, how fast he's capable of generating adrenaline and the quantity of adrenaline he can deal with. The removal of these limitations greatly intensify the physical abilities given to him as a result of the quirk, causing the birth of Rei's true adrenaline rush. By executing this technique, Rei temporarily becomes immune from all forms of pain and fatigue, tanking blows that would usually render him unable to move. Furthermore, he receives a noteworthy boost in strength, speed and agility, enough to lift trucks whole, close down distances of approximately 100 metres in under five seconds and manoeuvre with added efficiency, capable of rapidly dispatching a horde of low-class villains. Lastly, all five of his senses are further strengthened, subsequently increasing his depth perception, perception of time as well as a knack of discerning location through sound and smell, although at a very basic level. This special move, of course, comes with the appropriate price for such an increase in ability. After the minute has passed, his body will essentially "short-circuit" in a way, completely ceasing all production of adrenaline and thus erasing his pain immunity, causing him to feel all the built-up damage at once and inevitably faint from the amount discomfort. Adrenaline also does not provide effective healing from the damage he has sustained, so if Rei has suffered serious injuries then he could be hospitalised for a somewhat large period of time. Exceptional Speed and Nimbleness: Despite only utilising an extraordinarily common hormone as a fuel, Rei on many occasions has showcased an exceptional level of speed and manoeuvrability. Even without the aid of his quirk, Rei is known to be naturally talented at moving at a fast rate, an evident result of well developed fast twitch muscle... Heightened Senses: Higher Pain Threshold: *'Elevated Durability and Stamina': Substantial Strength: Equipment EpiPen (アドレナリンペン, Adorenarin Pen): An Epinephrine Pen is a small, test tube-esque tool employed for injecting the epinephrine hormone into a target through the thigh. It is mainly used as a deterrent against fatal allergic reactions (anaphylatic shock); reducing inflammation, increasing fallen blood pressure, steadying breathing as well as controlling the other symptoms. Normally, the injections can only be used once, but due to the nature of Rei's Quirk, he can refill the EpiPen whenever and wherever and have an endless amount of uses for it. Rei always carries at least four pens on his person at all times, preparing for any scenario where an ally or civilian may need the extra surge of adrenaline. It is to be mentioned that due to his altered physiology stemming from his Quirk, he can tolerate larger doses of the hormone in comparison to the average human, three times in fact, as previously stated. This allows him to use the EpiPens (when not filled with his own adrenaline) as a second source of adrenaline for his body when he is struggling to produce at a higher rate, though this process increases the likelihood of Rei contracting the side-effects of excessive amounts of the hormone, during and particularly after its use, including but not limited to: headaches, nausea, dizziness and jitteriness. Trivia *His reference is Kise Ryōta from anime and manga series, Kuroko no Basuke *This is now the third adaptation of Rei within a fanon. *Along with a love for boxing and basketball, Rei also enjoys doing photography and singing as a pastime. *He owns a popular meme account with over 10,000 followers and advertises products on the account regularly to make a steady income from it. *Cooking? Cleaning? Those words don't exist in his dictionary. But eating does; his favourite Japanese dish is Takoyaki. *Rei is a fervent fan and participant of "extreme sports", particularly the "Completing the homework while the teacher is collecting it." branch. **Even with a low homework completion rate and small amounts of revision, it's not often where Rei achieves a failing grade. Category:Class 2-A Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Quirk User Category:Hero in Training